


The Blood Fix It - Long Live The Queen

by mooonynight



Series: Blood Fix It [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight
Summary: ‘My children’ she whispered memorizing their faces. She closed her eyes speaking once again in that unknown language, as if speaking to someone, she breathed in resigned expression and opened them again  and said in a much stronger voice ‘I am your queen now'





	1. Long Live The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So...I love the vampire chronicles very much so and I disagree with a few things that happened in the series. One of them is what happened to Mekare and Maharet, I believe Mekare would make a hell of a queen. i´m not very good at being detailist like Anne is but, I hope you enjoy your reading :).

**#1 – Long Live the Queen** ( _The Queen of the Damned Fix It_ ) 

Maharet could not believe her eyes. Khayman to her side only laughed in a scandalous delighted way before reciting the curse Mekare, had said six thousand years ago. Then it became clear. Only Mekare could put an end in Akasha´s madness. They were no gods, no angels and no saints as the Mother so boldly assumed, they could not for the life of them be those things, they did not have any right to. There were so many unspoken things among themselves, so many wounds to heal, so much forgiveness to happen between them, that would be foolish accept the queen´s offer. They needed this broken world as much as the humans did. They have watched so much already, so much of destruction and deaths and bloodbaths countless times and Akasha did nothing to stop them in the early years of the Christian world awakening, did not rise from her throne when the crusades happened, when people killed in name of God or gods in general, did not bat an eye lash to when women were burned alive or people were tortured to death. Akasha did not raised only once when African, Indians and many other people were being enslaved and sold as if they were nothing but objects, puppets. When the wars happened, when dictatorships took place in those poor countries where she made appearances. Armand felt all the cruelty in both of his lives mortal and not mortal yet here he was not interfering, not seeking revenge on Santino just yet. What had change now ? Why now ?

Mekare flung herself to Akasha, ripped her head off and to Lestat’s bewilderment, she took the queen´s out of her mouth and ate it in a savage way like an starved beast, while Maharet would eat the brain and after that the heart. The two twins bathed in dark red blood, drinking from Akasha’s dying body like a fountain then it happened. An invisible wind blew into the room making the furniture shake and the light fire becoming a blaze, ascending to the night sky threatening to kill all of them, a small black tornado involved the twins’ body making them levitate, spun and swallowing them in black tornado mixed with smoke. The glass windows were shattering, the ground trembling. The vampires watched it all in fear of their existences holding tight on their loved ones.

Khayman were the only one unbothered by the events before his eyes. As soon as it came, the invisible wind went away, the black tornado vanished, the blazing fire were light again, and the twins fell on the floor on their knees with a light thud.

Mekare was not looking savage or dirty anymore, now she was naked nothing covered her only her long red hair at hip’s length, her green eyes intense trying to recognize the faces around, until she smiled to Jesse, she tried to get to her feet supporting her weight on her hands. Khayman got near first taking off his robes and wrapping it around her shoulders receiving a small smile and smiling even more when the woman spoke in an ancient language. He helped her to her feet and helped Maharet too. Jessica was getting uncomfortable with the intense stare of Mekare upon her; the woman smiled and would talk in this ancient language. She could also see Maharet’s eyes; they were green now just like hers, sparkling, full of life and beautiful green glistening with the blood tears, embracing her sister, kissing her face and hair, caressing her cheeks, resting their forehead´s together. Smiling. The vampires were quiet watching that beautiful moment, none dare to speak anything.

Khayman then knelt in front of Mekare, bowing his head taking her hand between his hands :

‘I beg your pardon my queen..’ he said in English. Mekare watched him with a soft gaze and answered in a hoarse full of accent voice :

‘You´re forgiven’ Then she looked upon then again, pointing to each one and saying their names aloud tasting them on her tongue

‘Armand, Marius, Daniel…’ at Daniel´s name she only stared at him with a look that none could decipher, Maharet noticed the look and asked her sister in their own language if there were any problem with Daniel. Mekare only smiled again. ‘Pandora, Santino, Eric, Mael, Gabrielle…Lestat, Louis and Jesse, my niece’

The vampires only nodded in acknowledgement of their names.

‘My children’ she whispered memorizing their faces. She closed her eyes speaking once again in that unknown language, as if speaking to someone, she breathed in resigned expression and opened them again and said in a much stronger voice ‘I am your queen now’ . Marius was the first to make a reverence, being followed by the others. Khayman and Maharet held her hands, their fingers interlocked.

‘Behold the new queen. The queen of the damned’ Maharet said.


	2. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘A trial ? You are asking me for a trial when you could have killed Santino?’ Mekare said in a low too controlled voice. I shifted on my feet, looking at her to see any change in her green eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> I tried, to make this one a little more longer than the last, and tried to be a little more detailist one and the reason why I wrote it is because : Santino have it coming. And I think that Mekare and Marius, could be bffs. Sorry for any misspelling or any error really. Thank you everyone who read the first chapter and left kudos <3.
> 
> This is a purely ArmandxMarius fic

#2 – **The Trial (Blood and Gold Fix It)–**  (Because Santino have it coming)

‘A trial ? You are asking me for a trial when you could have killed Santino?’ Mekare said in a low too controlled voice. I shifted on my feet, looking at her to see any change in her green eyes.

‘Yes’ I answered slowly, interlocking my fingers behind my back and fidgeting with them. I usually am not so nervous but, anything involving Amadeo and our life together always put me in such state of mind and feelings. I feel that all the feelings I managed to keep at bay during the last centuries were about to explode inside me and kill me with it’s massive force. The loss, pain, longing, the not answered prayers I made to Akasha, the years I spent going to Amadeo’s God temple, asking and begging him and all those saint he used to paint to give me any indication of him, and eventually they give me a indication of him. Despair, rage, hate, regret, love...All so powerful inside me, all ready to take me over and make me go insane. Mekare uncrossed her legs, making her beautiful midnight blue gown move fluidly with the action, the small flower crown she wore fitting perfectly in her long braided hair.

 

‘Then we should have a trial for Sybelle and Benji as well’ I heard Maharet say behind me, I didn’t heard her footsteps coming in our way, didn’t feel her presence. I trembled a little, my children names involved in this. I lowered my eyes to the carpeted floor, persian tapestry covered a good part of the floor on the throne room. I loved, this part of the compound so much, the throne room is a huge winter garden decorated with furniture that reminded me of the twins and my time as senator back in the Roman Empire. I watched, with my eyes on the floor as Maharet’s cerulean blue gown flowed past me, heard her ascending to the throne. ‘I fail to see why’ I heard Mekare say, unconcerned. Maharet gasped.

‘My dear...’ she started and was interrupted by her sister.

‘I know what they did, Maharet. In my opinion they did what they could to protect someone they love. I don’t blame them’

I lift my eyes to them because, I honestly could not believe that the queen was defending me and my...well, my family like this. Maharet’s eyes got a little wide in undisguised shock.

‘Are you going to let it pass ? Are you going to allow them to go on without a punishment?’ The queen brought her hands together on her lap, making the golden bracelets on her wrists twinkle with the move.

‘Punish someone for protecting what they love. Does not seem fair, my dear’ she said gently ‘But alright, if you insist so much on having it, Maharet. Marius please, bring Sybelle and Benji, on Thursday and don’t bring Armand into this, I doubt he will be pleased if he find out. Your trial will be on Thursday’

Relief and worry washed over my body. How I was going to take my children out of our house without Amadeo noticing it ? How could I explain what was going on ? How can I possibly do it ? I approached Mekare and took her hands between mine and kissed it gently and softly.

‘Thank you my queen, thank you !!!’ I said sincerely feeling my skin burn with the glances Maharet was giving me. I never understood why she didn’t liked me, what I did wrong to receive such treatment from her part. The queen smiled and lift from the throne, my hand still in hers.

‘No need, to thank me’ Of course I needed to. I could cover her in huge offers of flowers and exotic trees from her land, she deserved a whole new garden for standing for me, Amadeo and our children. After the trial I was going to buy Mekare a new farm of greenhouses full of flowers and her beloved exotic plants as a thank you ‘I want to show you how I do that almond essential oil that Armand loves so much’ she led me by the hand to her workroom. It was an apothecary, full of intricate crystal and glass bottles, full of plants and fruits, fire and some small caudrons brewing different essences in them. She explained to me the pacific nature of Maharet and her sense of justice. How little good it have done to them. I merely agreed. Mekare taught me how to do the oil, she did everything in a mortal elegant pace, It was almost morning when she finished it and invited me to stay over the day. I accepted, for two main reasons firstly wouldn’t be wise fly back home and secondly I really enjoyed her company during the first hours of the dawn we talked to each other about our lives. Thursday could not come soon enough.

Take Sybelle and Benji out of home was surprisingly easy. Too easy. Amadeo allowed us to go out without further asking. Without even glance of the little canvas he was painting. He simply agreed and asked for a gift. The compound wasn’t so far from our private house so we went by car, to my surprise nor Sybelle or Benji seemed frightened about it. They spent the car ride talking about what they would say. When we arrived at the compound I found Lestat, Jesse and Louis were waiting for us. They seemed so nervous. We hugged each other and while Jesse walked with us to the throne room she explained that Benji and Sybelle would be judged first, we entered the room to find Pandora and Santino sitting on a chaise under a lime tree.

Mekare, Maharet and Khayman were on the top of the steps each one sitting on their thrones, Mekare gentle as always came to greet us and wish us the best of lucks, I sat in one of the comfortable chairs in front of the thrones. They were our rulers now. Khayman would only enforce whatever wish the twins have to become true. The three of them were dressed beautifully, wearing black and green robes. Maharet called Sybelle and Benji, they looked at me :

‘The gods and stars are at your side my children’ I said and hugged them, kissing their foreheads whispering on their ears ‘I love you both very much’

They motioned to face the throne Sybelle’s long blonde hair falling off her shoulders in long waves, her black velvet dress with round skirt making her look innocent, Benji with his black curls, black jeans, tshirt and a vest with a challenging looking in his dark limpid eyes like he had no fear of our Rulers, reminded me so much of Amadeo. I was afraid for them. Maharet was the first one to spoke.

‘You know why are you here ?’

Benji and Sybelle, interlocked their fingers together and answered in the most blase tone I heard them speak :

‘Yes’ they answered. ‘You have to say something on your defense before we start?’ Maharet asked with a fierce stare, Benji spoke first :

‘It was because we love him’ Then Maharet started with the interrogation.At each question or story they told my heart would leapt and a small amount of sweat appear on my front. They took turns asking them questions that they answered unblinkingly with a resolution I didn’t expected on the pair of them, defying Maharet authority with every sharp answer they had on the tip of their tongues.

‘You regret?’ Khayman asked curiously ‘What you did ?’

My children looked into each other’s eyes once again and answered in unison:

‘No’

‘Do you think it was the right thing to do ?’ Khayman asked again, as he examined them looking for any sign of lies.

‘Yes’

‘Why ?’

‘Why ? We love Armand, we were protecting him’ Sybelle answered.

‘Acting like a brute ?’ Maharet intervened with an harsh voice.

‘It was needed. Exile us if you please, Maharet. But we don’t regret’ Benji said, stepping a little forward still holding Sybelle’s hand. My heart thumped, afraid at my Benji’s little sense of preservation. Didn’t he know that she could destroy him with a flick of her fingers ? Mekare amused eyes didn’t escaped my attention, it was like she was enjoying to see those newborns defending someone they love so fiercely. Maharet tried to say something else but Mekare interrupted her :

‘Maharet, you had your trial moment. Sybelle and Benji are both forgiven’ Mekare smiled, showing her fangs that never contracted on her mouth. My children exchanged confused looks ‘What you did was the right thing to do. The people we love deserves all the sacrifices we make, morally wrong or not. Please go to your father’

My children came back to me, with huge grins and kissed my cheeks I laughed, despite the moment. Now they were the concerned ones. I reassured them and watched as they sat gracefully next to Lestat. As I walked to stand in front of the throne and Santino came to stand beside me I felt my legs go weak again. Mekare rose to her feet. She started off with Santino asking him about his time at Venice, he answered in a trembling voice. I heard their voices and Imagined at how many time we were here. Amadeo would be suspicious by now.

Since Sybelle, Benji and I went out to have dinner and go for some shopping for new clothes and new furniture for our house. I barely registered when Mekare talked to me asking my version of the facts. I repeated everything briefly as I could.

‘You can kill him’ She said simply, looking at us ‘The way you see fit’

‘Have mercy my queen’ Santino pleaded, almost throwing himself on the floor.

‘Why should I?’ Mekare asked looking at like he was some disgusting insect bothering her ‘Why should I when, you didn’t anything to deserve my mercy ? Kill him, Marius‘

'Master no!’ I turned around to see Amadeo angrily walking in my direction. Dressing my red coat, a band tshirt, tight skinny jeans and converse shoes, his beautiful curls tied up in a ponytail and a small fringe falling on his forehead and almost covering his eyes. He looked so mortal in these clothes, so juvenile and rebellious. He walked in long strides and stood a few millimeters in of front me, he wrapped his ungloved hands around my arms locking our eyes

‘Amadeo...’

‘You were taking so long that I asked our driver to drive me to the store you went...’ he explained to' my mute question ‘... I got surprised when he drove me here. I thought I was missing something and I just followed your presence. How you do this to me and bring our children into it ?’

‘I didn’t wanted to involve you on this my cherub...’

‘Didn’t wanted to involve me ? It’s my life too master...’ he bit his lip ‘...It’s our life too. Not only ours, but Benji and Sybelle’s as well...Please, don’t kill him master, let it go’

I felt myself waver.

‘Amadeo this man...’ My arms are around his waist hugging him and drawing soft circles at his sides, despite my angry voice.

‘I know Master ! Trust me, I know’ he let his eyes wander around my face and my body, squeezing his fingers on my arms, before gently moving his head in the throne direction. ‘If it’s a trial I want to give my testimony too. It’s my life as well’ he swallowed hard.

‘Very well Armand please, tell us what happened’ Mekare said, she was still standing, her green dress bringing her eyes out even more. Amadeo held my hand and told his version of the story giving horrible details and how guilty he felt for not being able to save his friends, at the end of his testimony he had tears in his eyes, staining his pale cheeks.

‘I’m so sorry Master, I couldn’t save them...’ he sobbed, I kissed his tears away shush him with sweet words.

‘I believe Santino, that what Armand said left us no doubt about what you did in Venice’ Khayman said ‘Mekare is right, Marius. Kill him the way you see fit’

‘Master please don’t...Don’t kill him...You’re better than him, so much better, you are not an assassin’ Amadeo said in a half sobbed voice full of fear, tangling himself on my chest ‘I don’t want spent more five hundred years without you please....’ he said closing his eyes and hugging me tighter.

‘Darling...’  I was going to argue he almost left me for good. He seemed to read my mind and I know it was just impossible.

‘... I know... I know that I almost killed myself and pushed you away but, I was so confused...my mind wasn’t right...And when I found Daniel I really thought he loved me but he didn’t, you even took him into your care and things got out of control with his workaholic moods and constant runaways, he...he killed himself and I blamed you at first for not looking after him enough but...Only recently I noticed it master, that you could not be blamed and.... I love you master, so much, so so I much and I really hope you can forgive me for being so blind...’ His voice was still choked with tears and emotions and his travelled through my back till the nape of my neck and his other hand was on my left cheek. He was trembling ‘Now is different we have our house and our children and this is silly and may sound pathetic to you but, we are a family now...’ The room was filled with a tense silence. His ragged breath it’s almost the only sound I heard ‘....I know he deserves to die, but I don’t want his filthy blood on your hands. Allow the rulers deal with him, master, please...For me. For us ! I’m not sure if I can take care our children by myself and I’m really sure that I cannot live without you anymore’

I was simply stunned by his outburst, he still trembled and cried silent tears on my arms, his uneven breath. I kissed his forehead gently, kissed his lips gently. My calm appearance on the outside didn’t reflected the revolution was going on inside me. Amadeo knew I´m a slave for  him and obey to his every request. He knew I could kiss his lovely feet in reverence if he demanded me to. 

‘Whatever you wish, my love’ I whispered on his lips. When I moved to the Rulers to speak up my wish, I saw Mekare flicking her fingers setting Santino on fire. I won’t deny that his screams were delightful to hear. We watched him burn down to ashes. I felt myself avenged. 

***

‘Master ?’ Benji asked hours later that same evening, after feasting on thief’s body.

‘Yes, Benji ?’ I answered back, without stopping staring at Amadeo’s smiling face. Our fingers interlocked while the four of us were lying on the grass of our garden, watching the stars that in no time would give place to the sun.

‘Let’s go to Venice’ He said.

‘Venice ?’ I repeated slowly. Amadeo hopeful eyes were on me ‘Would you like that my love?’

‘I would absolutely love it!!’ Amadeo kissed me softly ‘I never went back to Venice, after that evening’ he confessed. I brought his hand kissing it gently ‘I was waiting for us to go together, since we are uh, family now’ he repeated that word again. I haven’t said it out loud, I didn’t dare to. I felt so undeserving of saying it. What good I did to deserve it ? I could not think of something. But lying on the grass with Amadeo on my arms and our children at our side. I knew it, we are one.

‘Alright. We are going to Venice’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly believe that Armand, Marius, Sybelle and Benji deserve to be extremely happy in Venice or at least spent some time there, as a little family.  
> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> See you around.


End file.
